Legend of Zelda a Link to the Past fanfic
by cha0sthe0sis
Summary: my own version of A Link to the Past. Link talks, and the characters have a bit more emotion.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I did not create this story, It was originaly a video game. however I did add some of my own ideas in. I know that Link and Zelda's parents were not in the game, but adding them creates more to the character. feedback of any kind is appreciated. All rights reserved to nintendo.

**Proloque**  
>Long ago in Hyrule, a beautiful kingdom surrounded by forests and mountains, legends told of an omnipotent and omniscient golden power that lay hidden. It was hidden in a sacred realm beyond the reach of men, but one day... a doorway to that sacred realm was suddenly opened. Hoping to claim the golden power as their own, the people began to quarrel and fight. Many sought to enter the hidden golden land, but none returned. Instead, evil power began to issue forth from the dark portal. So the king commanded seven sages to seal the gate to the land of the golden power. Many brave knights lost their lives in the battle to protect the sages from evil, but the seal was cast! Evil flowed no more! and the seal would remain for all time... or so people hoped... but when these events were obscured by the mists of time, and became legend.<br>A mysterious wizard known as gannondwarf appeared as if from nowhere, and with strange magical powers he eliminated the good king of Hyrule. He cast a spell on the soldiers of the kingdom and kidnapped young maidens who had descended from the sages, to break the seal. This destiny swiftly approaches, the final maiden, the princess zelda!

**chapter I- A Cry for Help**

As Link tossed and turned in his sleep, a voice began to call to him in his dream. "help me...please help me!" the voice said " I am a prisoner in the castle dungeon. my name is Zelda... the wizard gannondwarf has done something terrible to the other girls.. now only I remain... he has seized control of the castle, and even now is trying to open the sages seal. I am in the dungeon of the castle.. please help me". Link finally woke up, his father was sitting at the table with his sword and shield. He noticed link was awake and stood up "Link, I'm going out for a bit, but theirs no need for you to worry" he said "I'll be back in the morning, but I don't want you leaving until then". He paused "go back to bed" he said "and wait for me to return". with that he gathered his equipment and left. Link had an uneasy feeling, but he stayed in the house like he was told. After a half hour he decided to grab something to eat, he was just about to open the cupboard when a violent pain shot through his head. His fears heightened, he grabbed his lamp and set out into the storm to follow his father.  
>As he treaded through the muddy path, following his fathers footprints, he noticed that their were an awful lot of guards out tonight. The footprints lead to the castle bridge. a passing guard saw him and yelled to him over the storm "Hey! You're not allowed in the castle, son! Go home and get some sleep!". Link turned around and started to walk away waiting for the guard to leave. when he did Link continued up the bridge, he noticed their was a narrow cobblestone path leading up the side of the castle. He followed it untill he found a patch of grass, the voice he had heard in his dream echoed through Link's head again "help me! I'm in the dungeon of the castle!" it called "somewhere outside the castle you should find a hidden entrance to the palace garden". He decided to look for the entrance and ended up falling through the hole leading to the cavern.<br>Link felt a presence in the darkness, gathering his strength he held up his lantern and called out "hello?". The light revealed the blood soaked body of Link's father. "Unnh...that voice...Link? Is that you?" his father rasped "I thought I told you to wait at home..". "dad, I" Link began. "I suppose theirs no escaping destiny..." his father interrupted "here take this sword and shield from me". Link did as his father said, as he did so his father told him the story of the golden power and gannondwarf. "Dad this all sounds like a-" Link trailed off. "Link!" his father yelled "you must rescue princess Zelda our people are fated to do so... but do not... do not fall victim...to fate...Link... I shall always... remember...our..time...together" with these words the life left body. Link unsheathed his fathers sword and held the blade between his eyes in a sign of respect to the fallen warrior.  
>As he made his way through the cave he wondered if he was skilled enough to do this, his father had taught him how to use a sword and shield, a bow, and a manner of other items. His father had trained him, Link was as skilled as an acrobat, and was so light on his feet that it was freakishly feline. His father had prepared him for this, but was he ready? Link shook the questions out of his head, he had finally reach the castle courtyard. The task at hand required complete focus. Nealing behind a tree, he took in his surroundings, between him and the castle doors stood three guards. Two of them had small rapiers and shields, but the third wielded a large broadsword. Not even a breath of hesitation escaped Link's body as he leapt into action. He smashed the first one in the face with the hilt of his sword. Than in one fluent motion disarmed the next one of his rapier, and hitting him with the flat of his sword. The third came barreling down with his huge sword link deflected the sword with his shield, slashed across the guards heavy breastplate, than clubbed him in the head with his shield.<br>With the obstical removed, Link set his sights on the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II A Princess and Her Hero.**  
>As soon as Link opened the large oak doors to the castle, he was met with an onslaught of green and blue armor. He nimbly dodged his way through the soldiers and into the castle. He made his way through the maze like corridors, somehow making it to the dungeon. Link lit his lantern, to see a row of prison cells. He silently crept down the corridor. When he reached the end, he could almost sense the presence of two people just a few feet ahead. This proved useful, because not a moment later a blindly thrusted maul flew at Link. He easily blocked it with his shield and kicked the attacker in the rib cage, knocking him to the ground. Link yelped, he forgot the guards wore heavy armor. "Nice going genius" he said to himself. "hello?" a girl's voice said in the darkness. "Link is that you" the voice asked. "I'm here Zelda" Link said reassuringly. He had no idea how he knew it was Zelda, he just felt her presence and knew it was her. "Zelda, do you know were the key is?" Link asked. "the guard kept it on his belt" Zelda replied. Link unhooked the key from the fallen guards belt and opened the cell. once Zelda stepped out Link got a good look at her. He was in awe of her beauty. She was about his age 17 or so, her skin was a light caramel color, her dark brown hair flowed down her back, she had sharp elvish features, and deep caramel eyes. She wore a simple white dress that was tinted purple at the torso. He felt embarrassed, she looked so nice while his sandy blonde hair and green clothes were covered in mud, sweat, and blood.<br>"Thank you, Link" she said smiling "I had a feeling you were getting close". "Zelda, how-" Link began. "Link, listen careful" Zelda interrupted "All of the soldiers in the castle have fallen under the wizard's spell, and I fear even worse has befallen my father... That wizard is an inhuman fiend! his powers are strong... do you understand". "yes princess" Link said, remembering he was in the presence of royalty. "good!" she said cheerfully, but she immediately snapped back to being serious. "We should go quickly before the wizard notices us" she said "I know a secret path but we must go to the first floor to reach it, lets go!". "yes ma'am" Link said cautiously. Zelda gave Link a big smile and said "there's no need to be so formal, please just call me Zelda". "o-okay" Link stuttered "Z-Z-Zelda". Link had always been this way around girls, but the fact that she was a princess made him more unsettled.  
>She grabbed his hand and led him down the cell block. They made there way back down the halls, through the entrance corridor, and up to the throne room. "now were?" Link asked. "the tunnels are behind that bookshelf" Zelda said running over to it. Link leapt to the bookcase to assist Zelda. Behind the shelf was a small, damp cavern. "come on" Zelda said grabbing Links hand and leading the way again. "at the end of these caves is a sanctuary known only to the royal family" she said. They made their way through the catacombs in silence, except for the occasional dripping of water. Finally Zelda stopped "did you hear something" Zelda asked. "I think your just nervous, but..." link trailed off. He stood their for a while with his eyes closed, listening for signs of movement. "I think that it's just bats" link whispered "lets go". They continued to move through the tunnels. "Here it is!" Zelda suddenly exclaimed. She pushed the wooden door open, revealing a large church house. Bright light was shining through beautiful stain glass windows. Link noticed a man who stood besides a table at the front if the room. He was a tall, slender, balding man. "Father" Zelda said walking over to the man. "Princess Zelda! Your safe!" He said taking notice of link "and your the one who rescued her?". Link stepped forward and knelt on one knee. "My name is link" he said. "It's thanks to link that I escaped that dungeon" Zelda said to her father "when I was held captive the wizard said 'once I have finished with you, the final sage, the seal will be broken'" she turned to link, who was still kneeling, and grabbed his hand with both of hers. "Link" she said "you must not let the land of Hyrule fall into that wizards clutches. If he breaks the seal a wave of evil energy will be released, if that happens the people of Hyrule will never again know peace...". She began to trail off, she was obviously getting upset. "Before that happens..." she said, her eyes getting misty "before its to late...please! You must defeat the wizard before he destroys Hyrule". Link stood up, about to say he didn't think he could but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak Zelda stopped him. "You can" she whispered, tears rolling down her face "you must". She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest. "I know you can link" she whispered "I've seen your skill, your the only one who can do this.". "Please link" she looked up into his eyes "if not for hyrule, for me". Link wiped the tears off her face and softly spoke back "I will stop him, and I will save hyrule.". She tightened her grip around him to bring him closer, once again burying her face in his chest. "Thank you" she said. "Well met link" the king boomed, his voice echoing in the vacant sanctuary. Link had entirely forgotten the king was their. He was slightly uncomfortable now, the king was a noble man but link just had his daughter holding him for comfort instead of her father. Becoming aware, link noticed Zelda was still holding on to him. He pulled her closer so he could whisper to her "Zelda, it's time to let go now". Now that he was closer he realised she was asleep. "she's fallen asleep. Is their somewhere too lay her?" Link asked. "Yes" the king replied "please follow me". He lead link to a small, dimly lit room. Link carried Zelda over to the bed and carefully laid her down. Link left the room and started for the door leading outside. "Link" said the king, walking after link "I cannot thank you enough for saving my daughter. Where are you going?". "To kill the wizard, sir" link replied. "Not now, link" the king said "it is still storming, please spend the night here.". "Okay" link said. "Thank you" the king said walking away "goodnight young warrior". Link couldn't sleep, tonight had been to eventful. He decided to go up to the balcony for some air. Even in the large, echoing building link moved silently. He made his way up to the open air platform. When he got their he was surprised to find the princess, leaning against the marble railing. "Princess, why are you up?" Link asked. She turned to him "I woke up, and couldn't fall back asleep" she said "I can't sleep unless I feel safe and I don't feel safe here". "You dont feel safe? In a sanctuary you've known since you were a child?" Link questioned. "Considering all that's happened, I wouldn't feel safe until all this was over" she replied. "You fell asleep pretty quick earlier" he said, and immediately regretted it. "Earlier I was with you" Zelda said, edging closer "I don't know what it is, but theirs something about you that makes me feel protected". Her face was an inch from his. "I never thanked you" Zelda whispered "thank you for saving me". Zelda kissed his cheek, and walked away before link could say anything. He looked up at the full moon, his mind racing. In the dead silence of the beautiful night, he could almost here his own heartbeat.<p> 


End file.
